Osira
= Overview = Osira is a recurring antagonist in the Legend of Queen Opala universe. She is the sister of Queen Opala, the daughter of Farah. She is a powerful sorceress who uses dark magic that she obtained by forming a pact with the Serpent God. Despite being the oldest child of The Pharaoh, Osira was not chosen to rule Egypt. She is jealous of Opala and believes that her sister's rule has weakened the strength of the nation. Some time prior to the events of LOQO1, Osira attempted to usurp the throne from Opala. However, the assassination attempt failed thanks to the protection of Opala's pet, Sebastilion. The three scars that still mark her face to this day, remind her constantly of her defeat. Legend of Queen Opala Banished from Egypt, Osira plots her revenge in a secret lair and has amassed an army of monsters which uses both for warfare, as well as sexual pleasure. Jake discovers however, that her promiscuous activities with monsters are actually a necessity. Osira's black magic, although powerful, uses massive amounts of energy and she must recharge by absorbing energy from monster semen. If she cannot recharge, she is vulnerable. Though still desiring to take the throne from Opala, Osira's true goal is to unlock an infinite source of energy, which would eliminate her need to recharge and dependency on monster semen. Osira is a possible party member. Stats/Skills Note: Osira's equipment is unique to her and she cannot use regular equipment. The Empress's Bracelet can be freely changed, but typically replacing it will only weaken her. Legend of Queen Opala 2 In the Legend of Queen Opala 2, Osira follows Opala and Farah to Namaria by way of Shadow Spike, accompanied by many of the other villains from the first game. She once again seeks a more powerful source of mana to eliminate her dependence on monster semen. In conversations with Osira, Kai learns that in her deal with the Serpent God, she sold her soul. When she dies, Osira will be fated to serve the Serpent God in the afterlife by joining his harem and being made to pleasure him for all eternity. This is why Osira continuously seeks even greater sources of power, hoping to avoid her end of the pact by gaining immortality and perhaps one day become strong enough to dominate the Serpent God himself. Osira is not a possible party member, but depending on your choices, she will travel with your group at certain points in the story. This makes her available for Tavern conversations and the training mini-game. Relationship Points As with most other female characters, Kai's choices will affect his relationship status with Osira. It is also possible for Kai to marry Osira. As his wife, Osira can live in Kai's home in Greenfield Lands and/or become pregnant. Quest related choices * Castle Resteed Square - Note that the results of this effect are not shown until after you enter Breeze Woods for the first time. ** +1: Resist arrest and successfully fight off the guards ** -1: Surrender at the Castle Resteed square event, or lose the fight with the first set of guards. * Solheim Tavern - Accept the challenge and enter the drinking contest. ** +1: Win the challenge. ** -1: If Osira wins. (Note: the contest is easily won by holding down the direction keys instead of simply pressing them) Tavern conversations * First Tavern ** +1: "Oh no, they look great!" ** -1: "Well, they sure are creepy" * Second Tavern ** +1: "I appreciate that, Osira." ** -1: "You better not tell anyone!" * Third Tavern ** +1: "Now, that sounds nice" ** -1: "You can forget about that" * Fourth Tavern ** +1: ""Because you're darn sexy!" ** 0: "There is still good in you" ** -1: "I just like to annoy you..." * Fourth Tavern, second choice ** +1: "Man, you must love that!" ** 0: "I'm not judging you" ** -1: "You're one nasty bitch..." * Fifth Tavern ** +1: "I admit, it was a good plot" ** -1: "You're sick and twisted..." * Sixth Tavern ** +1: "Strangely enough, yes..." ** -1: "I'd never allow that!" * Seventh Tavern (choice options depends on what chapter you are on) ** +1: "I'd help you kill him too..." OR "Actually, he is already dead" ** -1: "Lord Kross is mine" OR "Too bad, Kross is no more" * Eighth Tavern ** +1: "Interesting idea..." ** -1: "You are a sick woman!" * Ninth Tavern (Final tavern, determines love interest) ** +1: "You, without a doubt" ** -1: "I'd have to save Opala" ** -1: "It's absolutely Farah" Legend of Queen Opala Origin Overview Osira is first seen confronting Laquadia in the lair of the Lizardmen. She reveals that she has her sights set on the Beldorian Empire and will make all nations bow to her. She appears to have made alliances with both the Lizard King and Vhazar, a former leader of the Val'Toras. Knowing of a dark history between Laquadia and Vhazar, Osira commands Vhazar to have his way with Laquadia's body. He proceeds to ravage Laquadia, before letting the Lizardmen have a turn, after which Osira tells her to expect future orders... Age: 25 Gender: Female Occupation: Dark Empress Relationship Points * Speaking with her after making deal and deliver present for Laquadia. ** +1: Admire her ** -1: Otherwise